A Very Birthday Sequel reboot
by BereniceSnape
Summary: Light and L have established a relationship and L's birthday is on the horizon. What kind of sexy birthday surprise will Light have for our favorite detective ;)?


Today was a momentous day at the Kira Investigation Task Force headquarters - it was L's birthday. So all and all it was pretty much the same as any other day.

L was tying cherry stems with his tongue as he sat in the same position in the same chair in the exact same spot he spent all but 2 hours a day in (the other two were spent fucking his sweet little butt boy, Light Yagami). Beside him was a pile of cherry pits and a bottle half full of his own piss.

That was about the time Light Yagami, the star of every girls wet dream walked into the control room, fresh from the shower, water dripping down his neck and further down his shirtless back and then down his unclothed ass crack (he had stopped wearing clothes the moment L had taken his virginity and sense of decency along with it).

He mostly ignored by the rest of the task force, who had had to get used to Light's abrupt 360 in personality and clothing choices (or lack thereof, as it were).

"Daddy sempai uwu!" the buff young twink said with a coy giggle, grabbing the piss bottle in one large yaoi hand. L spun his chair around to look at the object of his sweet dick sessions.

Light giggled again, looked straight into his sempai's empty eyes, and took a long, sensual swallow of L's sugary urine, not breaking eye contact the entire 3 seconds this was occurring.

Papa Yagami collapsed face first into his paperwork with a tiny, defeated sob.

Matsuda, who had miraculously managed to find his way from his room to the command center, took that exact moment to walk in the sexual tension filled room.

"Oooh, Light, is that a new flavor or Gatorade?" Matsuda asked, grabbing the bottle from Light's hand. He grinned winningly and took several long gulps of it. Everyone's eyes were on him in that moment.

Matsuda swished the remainder around in his mouth for a minute, contemplating the complex flavor. Everyone sat with bated breath, still watching him.

"This is pretty good," Matsuda declared after a moment of thought. "Added more sugar than usual though."

He shrugged and headed to his desk, oblivious to the looks of horror being leveled at him. Matsuda really is an idiot, after all.

Momentary distraction over, Light turned back to L. He grinned seductively, his dentures gleaming in the fluorescent light, "come up to my room later birthday boy, I have a big boy present for you," he said with a lurid wink, before sauntering out of the room, his globular ass jiggling to the jangle of the spurs on his last season Gucci cowboy boots.

It was around midnight when L finally left his chair for the night, ready for his big boy present. He shuffled slowly and awkwardly down the halls, wondering if there would be cake waiting for him in Light's room.

When he got to Light's door, he walked in without knocking, entering the twink's inner sanctum. One Direction and Lady Gaga posters stared at him from every wall, accusingly. His eyes finally moved and rested on the bed, where Light was sitting, now wearing a frilly apron with his cowboy boots.

Light stood up, and gestured for L to take his place on the bed, which L was grateful for since his frail, feeble body couldn't take standing for long periods of time. He sighed gratefully and laid back on the Justin Bieber bedspread.

As L laid his emaciated hips on the cum-stained sheets, Light could just barely see his second pair of jeans peeking out from under the first pair of jeans.

Light closed in on his malnourished lover with a wicked grin and said, "eat my cake," before perching on L's face and shoving his whip cream filled ass onto L's mouth, his balls resting lightly below L's nose. L couldn't see anything past the apron resting over his eyes.

"Yeehaw!" Light yelled in childlike glee, "daddy makes the best pony!"

After successfully sucking all the reduced fat Reddi-wip® out of Light's delicate asshole, L mumbled into the pink starfish, "I kind of wanted real cake.."

Light climbed off his face, disgruntled, but spoke again, "It's time for your big boy present."

L sat up lethargically, wondering if it was real cake this time. He cocked his head to the side as Light removed the shirt, training bra, and two pairs of jeans from his limp body.

Light climbed onto his lap, and as he posed his booty tunnel above L's manmeat surprise he purred, "happy birthday, birthday bear," and slid down, never breaking eye contact.

L thought about cake.

**Author's note: WHAT IS THIS? IS THIS A REPOST? Do you feel ripped off? Just think of it as a two for one kind of deal. I hope my new icon lulled you into complacency so you would open and read this magnificent work.**

**Oh. Not sure if it matters but I'm writing a prequel right now to this story and my first Light/L fic "The Sweetest Night." Look forward to it.**


End file.
